


Timeless love

by anaallen44



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 02:43:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10630500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anaallen44/pseuds/anaallen44
Summary: Fighting against Pitch has proven more difficult then previously thought. Knowing Pitch will continue causing chaos as long as he exist, Jack decides to put a stop to it. Even if it risk himself being forever frozen in time.





	

He knew what he had to do, watching as Pitch's body regenerate. His dream sand surrounded him in a desperate attempt at defending himself from the guardian and dragon onslaught. With Pitch in his weakened state he knew this would be his only chance, he knew the risk, his existence. Knew the reward, their freedom. He's visiable, a guardian, and loved by someone whom he himself has fallen for. Was it worth the risk? Suspended in the air he looks down at the guardians fighting on, through the dirt, grime, and blood littering them, Hiccup fighting alongside them. He had to protect them, to end this. 

Sweeping down straight towards the dark mash of sand he froze the top. Breaking through he laid witness watching Pitch's deformed body panting for breath. Black blood spilling out his mouth, he was staring up at him in complete fear. The sand sliced his arms and legs managing to nick his face, all which proved useless to his growing advancements. Pupils turning nonexistent his eyes slowly turned to ice. frost surrounding his sockets in complex icy designs. 

Condensation flowing from his mouth as his lips moved "This is it" he voiced.

Stepping onto Pitches chest ice climbing rapidly and freezing Pitches body where it had fallen. Staff drawn back, Jack could vaguely hear his team mates muffled protest though the rushing walls of sand surrounding them. Stricking his staff down he didn't miss the quick event of Pitches last effort of saving himself. His arm quickly rose accumulating dark sand then shot it towards Jacks head, just as the staff landed through his forehead. He could feel the tearing of his cheek as the skin broke away, blood bubbling to the top then spilling over and down his face. Drips of crimson falling onto the black creature frozen in ice. The wild sand winds had slowed to a stop as Jack and Pitch was exposed to his friends and lover. 

 

They praised him, but knew the ice would only hold Pitch for so long till he eventually went and continued his heinous acts. Jack continued his status keeping the staff embedded deep in Pitches head, ice climbing up the staff and his leg. Tooth being the first one to catch on rushes to him. 

Tears welled up in her eyes as she yelled for him to stop, Bunny, Sandy, and North not far behind. Jack turned towards them, eyes still an icy glaze. A smile slowly forming, "Don't worry guys, I'll be fine" he quoted. The Guardians forced themselves to stop from intercepting, knowing involving themselves in the process would freeze them too. 

Hiccup last to catch on felt the weight of what was happening ten-fold. Quickly climbing down from Toothless towards the constant collecting of ice surrounding the two. "You can't go now....no Jack. Stop it. Jack." Hiccup was in near tears, running towards and nearly making the mistake of touching Jack. Till North held him back, knowing the result if anyone were to interfere. He budged, over and over to get towards his ice riddles lover. 

"Jack..Jack NO! PLEASE....I.I can't lose you." The ice was nearly to Jacks neck, he turned towards Hiccup "I Love You" condensation flew from his mouth when he voiced the words. Ice overtaking his face, "I LOVE YOU TOO" Hiccup was a teary mess as he watched the last of the ice engulf his lover.

What was left, an icy prison. Hiccup was released once the ice capsule was formed. Hands pressed up against the side Hiccup could hardly see what was in front of him as tears filled his vision. Falling down his face as he looked towards Jack with an array of emotion. Love and isolation being the most prominite, and anger. Anger at Jack for leaving him here alone, anger at himself for not being there to prevent this from ever happening, anger at the world for being so unfair. "I love you" he whispered into the ice.

Behind him sniffles was heard as the Guardians too cried for their dear friend.

**Author's Note:**

> Been a long time coming, this idea was stuck in my head decided to finally let it loose. Enjoy


End file.
